Muñeco
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: No tenía vida, era sólo un titere de sus padres y creyó que su destino era seguir así. Por eso cuando vio los ojos blancos como la luna, dejó de sentir tanta soledad. Porque ella era como él... un muñeco //Regalo Navideño para los que leen mi fic


Hola de nuevo, aquí Ángel con otro One-shot dedicado a los fans del ItaHina que leen mi fic: "Haiiro no Shinju".

Es algo pronto para navidad, pero algo me impulsó a publicar el one-shot SasuSaku y NaruHina antes, así que iré subiendo un one-shot Navideño cada día (Y de paso no quedo ahogada en los millones de one-shot de Navidad de los verdaderos fans de esas parejas)

Este one-shot esta dedicado a alguien en especial, no diré quien porque puede incomodarle, pero esa persona sabe quien es y espero que disfrute del one-shot.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El precio de vivir entre una familia de prestigio era muy alto, aun mas, cuando uno era el primogénito.

.

Ya tenia dieciocho años, estaba apunto de salir de la secundaria e iniciar la universidad en alguna universidad famosa, gracias al soborno de su padre a la universidad. Luego su madre organizaría un matrimonio arreglado con alguna mujer de buen puesto social y mucho dinero. Pero, todo eso estaba bien para él.

Desde pequeño le habían forzado a ser de cierta forma, crecer bajo las expectativas de sus padres. Ser el mejor en todo, nunca estar en segundo lugar, tener un carácter de hierro, tenia que ser responsable, poseer la mejor pulcritud existente y no dejarse seducir por las tentaciones mundanas.

Así era su vida, la vida de Uchiha Itachi.

Nadie se esforzaba en ver más allá del prototipo humano que sus padres habían formado en él. Su hermano menor, Sasuke, de pequeño solía intentar encontrar algo que no fuera el muñeco creado por sus padres, no obstante, con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo ¿De que servia esforzarse en ver algo que no existe?

Sin embargo, Itachi no estaba contento consigo mismo, sí, era cierto que él era un apersona distante por naturaleza, pero sus padres lo hicieron llegar a los extremos de la soledad. Inclusive, con el paso del tiempo, su madre se percato de lo que había causado en su hijo e intentó ser mas gentil con él, mostrarle el lado hermoso de las cosas e intentar sociabilizar más, pero sin existo. Su padre, por otro lado, no hacia mas que regañarlo por su forma de ser, gritándole que, aunque estaba orgulloso de que fuera su hijo, no era bueno ser tan cerrado y que de esa forma jamás triunfaría en la alta sociedad, mucho menos superar a sus rivales económicos, los Hyuugas.

.

Fue una tarde de invierno cuando Itachi regresó de la escuela privada a la que asistía. Dejó su abrigo en el colgador y sus botas en el recibidor, sin manchar con nieve sucia el suelo. Escuchó como su hermano menor se encontraba en la cocina; su madre estaba de viaje y su padre en el trabajo.

Sasuke salio, segundos mas tarde, con una bandeja en sus manos, la cual tenia dos tazas de té y un platillo con diferentes tipos de galletas. El mayor le vio sin interés, no le importaba lo que hiciese el resto de las personas, aunque, en el fondo si quería saber lo que ocurriese con su hermano menor, sin embargo, su padre lo había distanciado tanto de él, que el simple hecho de preguntar quien era su invitado le resultaba incomodo.

-Ni se te ocurra subir, Itachi –Las palabras llenas de rencor por parte del menor sacaron al nombrado de sus pensamiento. Éste asintió con su cabeza y saco de su mochila los deberes de la secundaria.

Se sentía como un muñeco sin vida, a pesar de tener libertad ante su mayoría de edad, no era completamente libre, se sentía como un títere bajo los hilos de sus padres, y no había forma de librarse. Siguió con sus deberes, sin tomar mayor atención a ellos, ya se los sabia, siempre sabia todo, era un genio, incluso sus padres quisieron adelantarlos varios niveles, pero gracias a su poco tacto con los demás, los profesores en primaria dijeron que lo mejor era que siguiera el ritmo de cualquier persona normal.

De la nada, escuchó silenciosas pisadas bajar la escalera de su hogar. Consiente que no era Sasuke, Itachi volteó su mirada para ver quien era la persona que se encontraba en su hogar. Y su sorpresa no fue menor al encontrarse con una niña de doce o trece años parada a los pies de las escaleras.

La niña era de un metro cincuenta aproximadamente, cabello azulino como el mar, muy corto, pero que acentuaba los rasgos de su cara y ojos color de luna. Utilizaba el uniforme de la preparatoria de su hermano menor: una falda marinera con una camisa blanca con corbata color azul marino, y encima de todo eso, un chaleco color negro.

-¿Si, Otoo-san? –Escuchó la voz de la niña, al parecer, hablaba por su celular. Itachi escuchó sorprendido la voz, era como el sonido de un pajarito asustado, pero que intentaba esconder su miedo de su asechador, y, al mismo tiempo, sonaba escasa de vida, como si ella fuera un cuerpo sin vida. Una muñeca de porcelana- Lamento no haberte llamado antes, pe-pero… -La voz de la niña tembló, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a moverse de forma ligera: estaba aterrada- Sabia que estabas en una reunión –A cada palabra pronunciada, pareciera que ella intentaba sonar mas segura de si misma, sin éxito alguno- Yo… n-no deseba mo-molestarte…

-¡¡No tartamudees!! ¡¡Deja de ser tan débil!!

La voz del padre de la niña se escuchó con claridad, a pesar que Itachi se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia. Como el lugar se encontraba en silencio, se podía escuchar todo con precisión.

-Lo siento, Otoo-san –Observó como en los ojos de la niña empezaban a formarse pequeñas lagrimas puras como el alma de esa criatura llena de terror- Sólo quería avisarte que estoy en casa de un compañero, haciendo un trabajo –Se produjo una pausa. Itachi suspiro, era notorio que la compañera de su hermano no se había percatado de su presencia- Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubo otro silencio, en el cual Itachi levanto nuevamente su mirada, adivinando la pregunta que había hecho el padre de esa niña, mas, nunca imagino lo que escucharía después.

-¡¿En cada de un Uchiha?! ¡Sale rápido de allí! ¡Has el trabajo sola! ¿O eres tan inútil que no puedes hacerlo sola?! ¡Eres la deshonra de la familia, Hinata! ¡Incluso tu hermana menor es más inteligente que tú!

Eran palabras dichas con maldad. El pelinegro quedo atónito ante lo recién escuchado, sin poder creer que alguien, aparte de él mismo, recibiese ese tipo de palabras de quien le dio la vida. En cuanto la vio la había reconocido, era la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi, el presidente de la corporación rival de los Uchihas, no obstante, nunca imagino que los comportamientos de ambos jefes de las empresas fuera similar. Espero escuchar la respuesta de la niña que respondía al nombre de Hinata.

-Si, Otoo-san, me voy inmediatamente –No colgó la llamada, mas, se dejo caer al suelo de forma silenciosa, dejando el celular en el suelo, y, por accidente se apretó el altavoz.

-Y ve a esperar a que Hanabi salga de su clase de Chelo, no me importa si esta nevando o no, ve y recógela de sus clases. Vi tus notas el otro día ¡Un noventa y nueve! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué sea el hazmerreír entre todas las compañías por tener a una sucesora inútil?! ¡La familia no te necesita! ¡Ni siquiera eres buena negociando con tu hermana menor! ¡¡Eres un estorbo!!

El sonido a llamada acaba se escuchó en la habitación.

Itachi, sin pensarlo mucho se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la niña. Ella lloraba de forma silenciosa, abrazándose a si misma de forma desesperada; a pesar que hace unos segundos su voz sonaba sin vida.

.

Entonces lo comprendió: ella también era un muñeco.

.

Pensó en tocarla y preguntarle si estaba bien, mas ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Realmente le importaba lo que le ocurriese a los demás? De pequeño le gustaba ayudar a todo aquel que pareciera en problemas, claro, a su manera les ayudaba, no obstante, ahora no sabía si le interesaba la humanidad o no; Su padre le enseño a hacer oídos sordos y ojos ciegos ante la miseria de los otros. No debía interesarse en el estado de esa pequeña.

Itachi intentó retroceder, pero, sus pasos dieron un leve sonido que llego a los idos de la niña, quien alzó su rostro avergonzada; alguien la habita visto llorar- ¿Ita-Itachi-san? –El nombrado se sorprendió al ser reconocido, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro no cambio- Go-Gomen nasai (discúlpeme) –Hinata se levantó del suelo, tomando su celular de camino y secándose las mejillas- ¿Us-Usted escuchó todo, verdad? –El Uchiha afirmó con la cabeza, observando como las mejillas de la niña se teñían de un rosa pálido- Gomen nasai… Debió… s-ser incomodo pa-para usted –El rostro apenado de la muchacha se hizo presente ante los ojos negros de él.

La comprendía, ambos eran iguales en cierto modo.

.

-Hinata –La voz de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en el silencio que los reunía. Ambos jóvenes voltearon en dirección a la escalera, encontrándose con el susodicho, quien se detuvo a mitad de la escalera- Ven, debemos terminar el trabajo –La voz autoritaria del menor de los Uchihas logró provocar un escalofrío en la niña, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el mayor.

-L-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun –Ella hizo una reverencia- Pe-Pero mi padre quiere que valla a casa ahora mismo.

El azabache suspiró, subió las escaleras nuevamente y al minuto regresó con las cosas de su compañera- ¿Iras sola? –La morena afirmo con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa sincera- Ya es tarde –Aquel comentario volvió a sorprender al Uchiha mayor ¿Desde cuando su hermano se preocupaba por alguien?

-Estaré bien, muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun –Sin decir mas, la niña hizo otra reverencia dirigida ha ambos hermanos.

.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de agua, siendo consiente de que su hermano mayor le seguía- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó a secas, sin mostrar mayor respeto.

-¿Qué sabes de ella? –A Itachi no le interesaba lo que le ocurriese a esa niña, no le interesaba. Únicamente, deseaba saber porque su hermano se preocupó por ella.

El menor dejo el vaso a un lado y le miro con la ceja alzada- ¿Te importa? –No recibió respuesta- Es Hyuuga Hinata, es mi compañera de clases desde el año pasado.

-¿Qué sabes de su familia? –Especificó su duda.

-Lo normal: Su padre es Hyuuga Hiashi, su madre la abandono cuando tenia tres años y hasta hace un año vivía con una tutora -Tal información parecía ser normal para Sasuke, mas, Itachi sufrió un shock mental al escuchar un pasado tan oscuro como la vida de él- Al parecer Hiashi quería que ella se especializara en todas las actitudes diplomáticas, pero fracaso –Continuó, sin percatarse que su hermano estaba en un estado mental de transe. Itachi empezaba recordar como fue criado para convertirse en un gran empresario y político a futuro- Su hermana menor heredara la empresa.

-¿Su madre escapó de casa? –Fue lo único que pudo decir_._

-No losé –Salió de la cocina, observando por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano fruncía el seño y no pudo sonreír de medio lado- _Te diste cuenta, Itachi._

.

.

Ambos eran muñecos.

Él era un muñeco perfecto, que cumplía todas lo que se le ordenaba através de los hilos de la manipulación. Sus hilos eran tan firmes que le causaba daño ser tan perfecto.

Ella era una muñeca rota, que no había logrado ser perfecta y por eso se encontraba en vitrina junto a una muñeca nueva, para hacer ver a la otra muñeca más perfecta.

Pero ambos tenían algo que los unía y eso era la soledad en la que se vieron atrapados al ser muñecos.

.

.

Conducíos el auto negro de la familia, viendo al azar cada ciertos segundos a alguna colegiala, buscando un cabello corto azulino y un abrigo blanco que cubriera un minúsculo cuerpo por completo. Pero no encontraba nada, lo cual le hizo pensar que había ido a la dirección equivocada; fue mala idea tomar un camino al azar.

No se trataba de que se hubiese fijado en la niña, sentido un flechazo o enamorado a primera vista. Se trataba de que por una vez, sólo una vez quería tomar sus propias decisiones y ayudar a alguien, mínimo llevarla al lugar donde su hermana menor estudiaba ballet, para que no tuviera que caminar bajo la nevada. Pero, ni siquiera pudo cumplir ese deseo, su primer deseo verdadero.

Pasó por un parque, dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa y como si fuera obra del destino, Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba caminando allí, justo en el borde. Itachi detuvo unos segundos el auto al lado de la morena, sorprendiéndola. Bajó el vidrio y susurró: "Te llevó". Hinata dudó unos segundos, en los que pareció querer huir, al final acepto y entró al auto sin oponerse.

-¿Dónde queda el estudio de ballet de tu hermana?

-A la izquierda, yo le avisó cuando allá que doblar –Contestó la ojiperla, sin preguntar el porque la llevaba.

Itachi la observó por el rabillo del ojo cuando un semáforo dio el color rojo. Ella parecía calmada, estaba con las mejillas sonrojas y se negaba a verlo.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna antes de llegar al lugar. Fue en ese instante en que al fin escucharon la voz del otro tras un silencioso viaje.

-Itachi-san, gracias por traerme –Dijo Hinata, aún, dentro del auto- Pe-Pero no era necesario.

-Había mucha nieve –Fue la excusa que dio el Uchiha, observó nuevamente a la niña, percatándose que ella le sonreía- ¿Qué?

Ella se sonrojó a tonos poco conocidos para el ojinegro- N-No es nada –Dio las gracias nuevamente y bajó del auto a paso torpe.

Hinata esperó a que el Uchiha partiera, una vez que él lo hizo, ella se atrevió a susurrar al viento: "Eres una buena persona, Itachi-san".

.

Y es que ella se había dado cuenta de la verdad de Uchiha Itachi.

Él era un muñeco sin vida al igual que ella, pero, en el fondo tenia un corazón latente y una personalidad propia que quería salir a flote. Talvez, era callado, tranquilo y serio realmente, no obstante, también se preocupaba por los demás y se sacrificaba por la felicidad de sus seres queridos. Itachi era una persona de buen corazón, y eso era visible a los ojos de la Hyuuga.

Eso le agradaba, encontrar a otro muñeco como ella, aunque ese muñeco estuviera perfecto y ella destrozada, quería seguir viéndolo, para admirar ese puro corazón.

.

-Talvez debería hacer los trabajos con Sasuke-kun más seguido.

.

Debería buscar una mejor excusa para ver a Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque si mal gaste dos días de mi vida… (Sí, me demoro mucho haciendo los one-shots, pero no me gusta que queden sin lógica o mal escritos T_T)

Muchas gracias a todos los fans del ItaHina que leen mi fic (Bueno, por lo general todos los SasuHinas son ItaHinas XD pero ya saben a lo que me refiero, siempre hay excepciones)

Espero que les gustara el one-shot, sé que no es muy romántico pero lo hice pensando que puede er como "el principio de la primavera de Ita" XD ya enserio, no me imagine un one-shot mejor sobre esta pareja (bueno sí, pero creo que la escribiré a futuro porque creo que será mas un fic que un one-shot)

Espero que les gustada, adios adios.

PD: No es necesario que dejen RR, aunque me encantaría recibirlos.


End file.
